


Will You Marry Me?

by QUOM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUOM/pseuds/QUOM
Summary: After dating for three years, Ron wants to propose to Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Romione is my favorite ship, and I had this idea about them few days ago, and for some reason decided to upload this here.  
> It's my first time writing only in English, so I hope you like it!  
> Please give me some constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate it.

It was a nice autumn eve, a mixture of brown and orange leaves crunched under their feet. The sun was yet visible, even above the city’s tall buildings. A light breeze ruffled the girl’s bushy hair, but the boy next to her had his arm around her, warming her. He pulled her into a small alleyway, leaving the smell of cars and gas behind them. 

"Remind me to go to this place more often, their food is amazing," Hermione said, smiling. "I'm glad to hear, it took me forever to get a reservation." Ron smiled, quickly adding, "but it's worth it, I'm sorry I had to work so much in the evenings lately." "It's fine, George definitely would like to renew the Weasleys' store. And besides, it's not like you completely disappeared to me, we went out just three days ago!" 

Ron was glad to hear his love's support, but the guilt has not left him. "Still, it's suppose to be our vacation." 

They have been dating for three years by now, and recently were visiting a village in which Muggles and Wizardkind lived together. Despite his evening work, the two were mocked for still being in their honeymoon phase; They often showered each other with gifts, glorify the other in strangers' ears and rarely seemed without each other. Now they were in the close city, which consist less Wizardkind. 

“When will you tell me where we are going?” she said, both wanting to change the subject and curious by the child-like twinkle in his eyes.

“You’ll see it soon enough, ‘Mione” Ron replied in a cheerful tone. She rolled her eyes, but a giggle escaped her mouth. As they came out of the alleyway, golden rays of sun pouring down at him, she felt her heart beating faster. She did not need to raise her head too much for him to meet her lips in a quick kiss. “You look beautiful, love.” Ron said, taking his hand out of her hair. The blush was clear in both of their faces, and they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Hem, hem,” sounded from the alleyway, making them both jump and a black-haired guy quickly walked past them. A distant memory from their school days made them laugh, and they quickly returned to the embrace. 

After a few more minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Ron stopped in front of a store which made Hermione let out a laugh. “A bike store?” She asked, amused. “A bike renting store.” he corrected, and before he needed to persuade her, she pulled him inside. “I haven't ridden in years, come on!” she called, instantly finding yellow bike with bronze handles for her, while Ron found blue bike with black handles. As she chose two red helmets for them, he paid to the cashier, and soon they were outside the store.

“Wait a minute,” Ron said as he leaned down, his wand hidden in his hand. “What were you doing?” Hermione asked after a few sparks shot from the wand. “Just a balance spell,” he shrugged, doing the same to his bike. 

Slowly paddling, they rode on the pavement, eventually speeding. They rode in the city's cramped streets for a while, getting closer to the margins street. Silently thanking for the balance spell, Hermione sped, making it to the end of the street with glee. She looked as Ron gently reached to her, his smile mirroring hers.

“It’s so fun, Ron!” She called, her eyes glimmering. “Thank you!” The last sun rays danced on her arms as she wrapped him in a warm hug. His arms wrapped her with equal love, feeling relieved from her enjoyment.

They separated, and mischievousness appeared in Ron’s blue eyes. “Let’s compete.” He said, his voice clear. “Compete?” The surprise was noticeable in Hermione’s voice. “Yes, c’mon, the winner will get a Golden Galleon.” As a response to the doubt on Hermione’s face, he smirked childishly, “unless you think you’ll lose.” The bet was starting to seem like a good idea to Hermione, and after a few seconds of thinking, she nodded. “Where are we competing to?”

Ron pointed at a busy area in the village’s margins, a few cloaks wearing people were there, seemingly talking among themselves. “I hope it’s not too far for you,” he said, hoping the tease will cover the nervousness in his voice. 

“Ready to lose?” She asked teasingly, placing her bike towards the destination. He put his bike near hers, “you wish.” The two were smiling wide, both happy from the pleasurable evening.

“Three,” Ron called, “two,” Hermione said, “one,” sounded in unison, like the following “go!”

Hermione quickly paddled, determined to win. She glanced back for a moment, finding Ron far behind her. She sped, the cloaked group becoming closer and closer with each paddle. She laughed as she reached the group, all of them ignoring her, but she did not mind. The street lights were on, illuminating her with soft, yellow light.

Turning to Ron who was riding the last few meters to her, she smiled. The moon was visible in the sky, It’s weak silver light bouncing off of Ron. Smiling and bowing his head, he let out a laugh. “You won, ‘Mione.”

Both leaving their bikes behind, meeting in a quick kiss. A small giggle sounded as they separated, but Hermione decided it was simply leaves flying in the wind.

“Oh, you did win a Galleon,” Ron said. “You know you don’t need to, right?” Hermione said as Ron pulled a golden coin from his pocket. “I know, but a bet is a bet.” 

Before he could give the coin to Hermione, it slipped between his fingers to the cold ground. Quickly kneeling, he searched the coin for mere seconds before the street lights suddenly turned off. In the weak moonlight, she could make out the blurred shapes of the group circling them.

“Ron?” Hermione called, worried about her love. “It’s all fine, Hermione,” Ron said in a soothing tone, calming her. “I just wish I had some light, I can’t see!” He added grumpily. Before she could pull her wand and help him, half a dozen voices murmured “Lumos.”

As six wands produced white, dazzling light, Hermione could see a few of the wand holders and the people from the group - Harry with Ginny to his right, both smiling, Hagrid behind them, to Ginny’s right were Percy and Gorge, neither holding a wand, rather letting Neville to do so, smiling, near him stood Luna, smiling dreamily, Hermione's parents beaming between her two friends.

In front of her, holding an open golden box, Ron was kneeling. Tears blurred her vision, and before Ron could ask the question, a whispered “yes” sounded. For a few seconds, it felt like the world was stopping around him, about to ask Hermione to make sure he heard her whisper correctly, but the second time made the surrounding circle cheer.

Shaking, Ron stood, gently putting the ring on her third finger on the left hand. Before she could kiss him, their friends and family broke the circle, cheering, laughing and congratulating them for their engagement. Smiling cheerfully, Hermione recognized more of her friends and family.

People continued hugging her without letting her chance to look at their faces, patting her back and shaking her hand, but she did not mind, for each time her hand moved, she saw the moonlight dancing on her golden ring.

“Are you fine, mate?” Harry asked trembling Ron. “Mostly surprised she agreed,” mumbled Ron, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. “Why? She is head over heels about you.” Said Ginny, giving up on mocking to her quivering brother. “Technically, she is always head over heels,” muttered Ron, making them roll their eyes. “I see dating her has made you smarter,” Gorge mocked.

Looking at Hermione in the middle of the crowd, delight and joyful, the soft yellow street light and the now strong silver moonlight dancing on her skin, Ron smiled, “she definitely has.”

***

After what felt like thousands of congratulations and best wishes to them, many arms wrapping them with warm hugs and some gifts secretly passed, Ron and Hermione were able to return to the house they rented for their vacation. 

Wide grins never leaving them, they entered the spacious house. It's ancient wallpaper was dull and falling, with clear marks of removed frames. Two slightly worn armchairs were close to the fireplace, a small table between them.

Lighting fire in the fireplace with a small wand flick, Ron offered to take Hermione's coat. "Go to the bedroom, okay, love? I'll put this in place." "Such good husband," Hermione quipped as she gave him the coat. Freezing for a second, Ron stared at her before hugging her. "We're actually getting married!" He called into her bushy hair. Hugging him with warmth, Hermione giggled. "You proposed and just now realizing this?" Her words were muffled, for her mouth was against his shoulder. "I didn't exactly thought you'd say 'yes'" said Ron, partly embarrassed, mostly honest. Hugging him tightly, Hermione tried to let him know how much she loves him without a single word, how he should have expected her ‘yes’, how this was barely a question to her.

Slowly unwrapping himself, his eyes a bit wet, Hermione saw he did knew, and now he is sure. Letting out a hoarse, short laugh, Ron looked away for a moment, wishing she did not see how stressed he was. Tiptoeing, Hermione met his lips to brief kiss, “I’m in the bedroom, alright?” she kissed his cheek, quietly walking to their small bedroom.

Once Ron heard the bedroom door closed, he could not help but smile. Thankful for everything going smoothly as he planned, thankful for the non-hesitated ‘yes’, thankful for Hermione being understanding to him so easily.

Carefully taking out a small, golden box out of her nightstand, Hermione almost laughed at how many times she did not propose the last second. Dozens upon dozens of romantic speeches has been thrown into the fire, in many evenings she nearly pulled the box out, countless attractions were seen by them, and she felt her knees almost buckle.

Sitting on the large bed, her legs crossed, the moonlight piercing through the window, she opened the box. Inside was a golden ring, and as she picked it up, she could not help but compare the two.

The ring she bought had ten horizontal lines at equal intervals, one for each year they known each other. A blue sapphire gemstone as his eyes was held in place by the gold, the two seemed to compete in their shine. Two letters are engraved on the gold, one on each side of the gemstone - R and H. The ring Ron bought her had a simple silver ring that seemed to be united with a golden ring to create rising and falling waves. In the weak candlelight, she could see that while the gold ring on her hand was almost glowing, the silver ring reflected a dim light. Moving her hand, the moonlight reflected from the silver ring created a small rainbow, while the golden ring light seemed to pale in comparison.

Ron’s footsteps sounded in the hallway, and Hermione returned the ring golden ring to its box. Stress filling her body, she shifted to the edge of the bed, her bare feet against the cold ground.

The wooden door opened with a loud squeak, and Ron entered the room. He was once again smiling, his appearance was impressive to her even in his pajamas. Seeing her worried expression, he quickly approached her, stopping once he saw the golden box.

“Hermione? Is everything alright?” The anxiety in his voice was so clear it made her stomach turn, and she could see thousands of scenarios running through his mind.

“Ron, there is something I wanted to do for a long time ago, but I always regretted it at the last second.” She could see his tense muscles relaxing a bit, but the fear has not left his eyes. “T-tonight has been one of the best nights of my life, if not the best. Not only because you proposed, but because you had been with me. If you wouldn’t have proposed tonight,” the tension and fear left him completely as she knelt, light reflected from the blue sapphire gemstone.

“Ron Weasley, wi-” “YES!” The answer came loudly. “You didn’t let me finish the question!” Laughed Hermione as he wrapped her with long, strong arms. “It’s not like you let me.” He whispered, making her giggle.

“I love you.” Whispered, and “I love you too.” Followed quickly.

Hearts beating fast, arms hugging, slowly pressing their lips, neither wishing to move under the moonlight.


End file.
